Home
by cynical camp boy
Summary: After all... Nothing is sweeter than coming home after slaughtering your greatest enemies.
**AN: As a warning, there will be violence, gore, and bullying among other things. If you don't enjoy things like that, I suggest you turn around as quickly as possible and leave. Thank you in advance.**

* * *

Falling made you think about your life.

Plummeting to your doom made you think about your life.

But at least they had brought it upon themselves.

The light above them fell away, and they were swallowed into darkness.

At least they had given everyone what they had deserved.

...

Chara yelped, flung into a wall, rolling over onto their side in the corner of the room. They got up slowly, touching the new bruise on their cheek before looking up, their red eyes containing tears as they faced the children in front of them. They shook, wincing as they felt their ankle hurting. A tear rolled down their bruise, and a snort came from thenchildren's leader, who stepped forward, grabbing them by the collar of their green shirt. "Oh! Look at that! At least we know those eyes can make tears, huh?" He said, and Chara reached up, gritting their teeth and prying his grimy hand off of them. They stepped back, facing them and pulling something out of their pocket. It was purple, and appeared to be shiny and sharp. The kids stepped away from Chara, who faced them with a purple dagger in their hands, before running forward, striking the leader with it. "... Was that supposed to do something?" He said, before kicking them aside, the mere toy falling out of their hands. Chara stared up at them, the tears flowing freely from their red eyes as they curled up, shaking. With a laugh, the leader turned, the other children following them.

...

Chara got up slowly, wincing when they touched their cheek again. Chara quickly bent down, scooping the purple dagger off the ground and slipping it into their shorts as if they had an actual sheath to put it in. They walked through the orphanage, deciding to go to their room to lock themselves in. People were disgusting, in their opinion. They didn't know why they were a human themselves. Chara took a deep breath, shutting their door and gently pressing their bruise against the cold frame of their metal bed. After a few minutes of Chara sitting there, all alone in the dark, the flap of something sliding under their door nearly made them jump out of their skin. They slid forward on the dirty floor, grabbing the paper and squinting at it, their red eyes nearly shining as they read the note. They narrowed their eyes as they read it, before crumbling it and throwing it against the wall as hard as they could. It merely bounced back. Chara picked it up again, unfolding it before sighing.

 _Throw yourself down Mount Ebott, you weirdo!_

 _Are you even a boy or a girl?_

 _What's with your eyes?_

Chara bit their lip, before kicking it under their bed. They pulled out their toy knife, drawing the blunt, harmless blade against their index finger, flipping it in their hand skillfully. Chara had always wanted a real one, and they had been... Practicing with this toy. Chara sighed, sitting there before their head jerked up, and another set of tears fell from their eyes, splashing onto the toy knife. They had an idea. A smile spread across their face, their eyes shining in the dark, giggling to themselves, collapsing into laughter, until they had to hug their pillow and howl with laughter into its cover. Chara's eyes streamed, not with tears of pain, but with the fleeting sensation of glee. This wouldn't take long when it was the right time. Chara sighed heavily, licking their lips and sitting their pillow up against the board on the back of their bed, stabbing the toy knife into it as much as they possibly could, pretending that it was the leader of those kids.

...

It didn't take too long, to be honest. It was already quite late at night, so Chara didn't take too long to get their arsenal of weaponry. Everyone was busy in the cafeteria when Chara slipped into the kitchens, sneaking through to grab as many sharp, appealing things as possible. Chara had quickly put them back into their room, sliding them under their mattress, before hurrying back and looking like they were just late. They sat far, far away from everyone else, giving their best death stares to everyone who even came close. They failed however, their odd bright red eyes doing absolutely nothing for them, only getting people to punch them in the arm and say that they were weirdos. Chara had to wait. They had a plan. Guns weren't something they were interested in. Oh, no. Knives were so much more interesting than such brutal, primal implements such as that. After doing their dirty work, they would leave to Mount Ebott. And from there?

Well, nobody needed them. So...

Chara bit their lip, kicking their legs as they sat on their bed, listening and waiting for everyone to go to sleep, all the while staring in complete fascination of how the light of the moon outside of their grimy window caught the sharp edge of the knives they had picked out. They had gotten four. One to keep, three to carry out their dirty work. Chara sighed, rubbing their eyes and forcing themselves not to sleep. This mission was way too important to fall asleep. They had been thinking of a plan to get out of the orphanage, and had been training and preparing for months. And today had been the final straw. It was time to break out. Chara reveled in their genius plan, hanging upside down on their bed, staring at the sliver of light that came from underneath their door. When it flickered off, and darkness consumed everything, they took their knives, and with one last glance at the window, they walked out of their bedroom. They had left a single note in their room for everyone to read. ' _See you in hell._ ' It said, and Chara was proud of it. What a way to tell everyone they hated with a burning passion to piss off forever? Chara walked down the hall, until they found the room of the first child. They opened it up, their fingertips tracing the splintered wood of the door as they held it open and walked in.

 _* Three left._

As Chara walked up to the bed the child was sleeping in, Chara felt their stomach suddenly twist. What were they doing? Were they really going to... Chara drew a finger against the sharp blade of one of the knives to shut their thoughts up, before flipping it in their hand. Anyone who would have been there to watch would have seen a child with gleaming red eyes, a smile of pure malice drawn across their face in the moonlight, their arms raised over the child. In one, smooth motion, Chara brought it into their enemy's side, before ripping it out, stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing... A swift, not-so-painless death. Too bad that they were asleep. For good measure, they plunged it into their chest, trying not to burst out laughing. After all, this was genius. Nobody, not even the stupid adults were awake. After they were done, they would flee to the top of Mount Ebott, where they would never be found. Chara left the room, not even bothering to clean the blood off of their hands before locating the next child.

 _* Two left._

They had picked up their pace, lightly running through the completely empty and dark halls to execute their childhood bullies. Oddly enough, Chara had chosen a butter knife for their next victim. They walked into the next child's room, holding the blunt knife in their hand, along with the third, huge knife they had chosen. Chara walked up to the metal frame of their bed, staring at the poor, unsuspecting soul. Except they weren't poor. They had abused Chara for as long as they could remember, for their eyes. Chara didn't know why they were red anyways. They liked to think that they were special. But not in a good way. Chara stood over the child, tapping the blade onto their forehead. Their face tensed up, and after a few seconds, the boy's eyes opened up. Chara faced them, a tight smile on their face, their red eyes glinting in the darkness. Chara raised the butter knife, using their free hand to hold their finger up to their lips. In a gleaming arc, Chara sliced the blunt knife into the child's eye, plunging the sharper knife into their chest. A surprisingly silent yet brutal method of getting things done. The eyes of the child were still open. So Chara decided to mutilate both of their eyes. It was only fair. After all, eyes were what they cared about. They had stabbed and sliced and cut at it until even Chara knew that they were probably doing overkill. The consistency of their eyeballs had been reduced to a bloody, soupy substance. How... Disgusting, yet fascinating. As they had with the first child, Chara left the knife inside of their body, taking their final two knives with them to meet the leader of the bullies.

 _* One left._

They nearly slammed open the last door in their anticipation, walking in and trying to ignore the sensation of the sticky, hot blood on their hands. Smashing eyeballs when they were still inside of a person was quite messy, after all. Chara slid in, flipping the last knife they would use to kill in their hands, walking up to the leader of the bullies. With a hand, they opened the boy's eyes. A split second later, he sat up, fully awake, blinking rapidly, coming face to face with the smiling face of the child he had tortured ever since they arrived at the orphanage. Except, something was wrong. Something was different. Their face had a splash of blood on it, along with bloodstained hands and a shirt that looked like no amount of cleaning would completely wash out the red. "Hello there." Chara said sweetly, and the boy's eyes widened, backing against the board on the back of the bed. "You should have expected this, to be honest." Chara whispered, leaning closer to him, their smile only widening. "So. Tell me. Why shouldn't I kill you right here right now?" The boy opened his mouth, but was unable to form any words, so stricken with fear was he. Chara nodded. "I thought so. So. Short, quick, painless death? Or a slow, agonizing one?" They asked, and the boy whimpered. Chara darted forward, smashing his head against the bed board, licking their lips and showing him the knife. They grabbed his shoulders, before slamming his head against the hard wood again. "You better be quiet..." Chara whispered. "Dead... Quiet."

"N-no! You freak! HE-" He was able to yell, before Chara put their hands against his throat, throttling him. Squeezing the breath out of him. Squeezing the life out of him. After a few moments, Chara raised the knife, looking quite bored.

"I've got a schedule to make, sadly. I'll see you in hell." Chara said, before plunging the third and final knife they would use into his throat. And again... And again... Long after he was dead, Chara was decapitating him. Or, as much as they could. A simple knife they got from the kitchens couldn't complete all of the work they wanted to do. With that, Chara stepped on his bloodied skull, before getting off of his bed, springing lightly to the hard floor. The window he had in his room would be easy to open. Luckily, no kid was stupid enough to try and run away from the orphanage, until now. Quickly and skillfully, they undid the lock, before sliding the window open and cutting through the sheet they had put over the window to keep the bugs from going inside. With that, the alarms went off, and Chara slid out of the window, taking their last, final, precious knife with them, running as fast as they could. Their mission was complete, and now they had to get to Mount Ebott without getting caught. It being late at night, Chara ran through the streets of the small town they lived in with no troubles. It appeared that everyone was asleep. When a pair of red and blue lights, along with the blare of a siren, Chara dove into the alleyways, cutting through people's backyards, not stopping even when their lungs burned and screamed for a break. Chara ignored it as best as they could, bolting out of the town. It wasn't long until, instead of running on the sidewalk, they were running by the side of a sticky black, asphalt road, which soon turned it's path away from Chara's.

It was as if the road was telling Chara to take a different path.

Chara ran straight into the forest, off of the road. From here on out, they would have to make a steep climb up Mount Ebott, all the way to the top. There were hiking trails to a certain point, but from there, they would have to forge their own path to get to the peak. For what felt like hours, Chara stumbled and climbed up steep dirt paths, kicking up clouds of dust as they went. A warning sign appeared when the official trail ended, with another path looping back down the mountain. Chara kicked its post, before continuing onward, becoming filled with Determination to get the top. The smell of the blood as it dried became unbearable, and even Chara couldn't stand it for long. Finding a small river, Chara washed what they could off, and was glad that they had rolled up their long sleeved shirt... When their hands were clean, Chara stared at their reflection for a few moments, taking a drink from it and continuing their climb. Their legs were hurting, but this they put aside. Chara thought of what they would do when they got to the top. Well, they would build themselves a house. They would live up there, forever, where nobody would ever disturb them, or make fun of them again. Or die trying. The golden rays of the dawn sun turned the black of the night sky into purple, which lightened into pink, until Chara could only see a pink, yellow, orange, and golden dawn. It lighted their path as they climbed, and Chara felt like the very sky was cheering them on.

Seeing the rising sun filled them with Determination, as did the top of the mountain coming into view. Here, they had to actually attempt a climb. Using the roots of gnarled trees sticking out of the dirt, Chara hauled themselves up higher, higher, until finally... They were at the peak. Chara finally took a chance to rest, not even bothering to take a look at their surroundings, going into a slightly sheltered clearing, and collapsing in exhaustion. Slaughtering your greatest enemies was hard work, after all...

...

Chara woke up with a jerk, staring around them in a panic. Oh jeez. How long had they been sleeping? The sun was positioned high above, shining down perfectly onto the peak of Mount Ebott. They let out a sigh of relief, ignoring how thirsty and hungry they felt, deciding to explore where they were. The main feature of the top of the mountain was the large gaping maw of a cave. There were chunks of wood with remnants of letters painted onto them, probably warning people not to get too close to the mouth of it. No matter. Chara was the ruler of Mount Ebott now! Descending back into their childish nature, they ran around, taking a look at everything else on the mountain, carving their name into a tree with the one knife they had kept for a souvenir. Along with their purple toy knife... After about thirty minutes, Chara found themselves... Bored? The outside of the mountain was plain and boring, with bushes and trees, nothing special. But that gaping cave seemed to call their name.

With a sigh, Chara gave into their nagging need to explore the inside of the cave. A shaft of sunlight hit down perfectly in the cave, from a hole that had formed in the very, very top of the mountain. The sunlight, however, didn't hit any ground, as Chara noticed. Chara walked in, stepping nimbly on the twisting roots that made up the floor of the cave. They stopped suddenly, as the ground fell away, with roots grabbing at only the air. Chara stared into the pit. The sunlight was shining down into a clearing far, far below. Even though Chara squinted, they could see nothing down there. They swore they saw movement, but found themselves staring into a hole for a few minutes like an idiot. Chara stood back up, having enough of the odd cave, turning to leave. Their foot, however, had decided to catch in one of the roots that made up the gnarled floor. Chara's eyes widened, and they tipped forward, staring into their very own doom. There was a split second where, perhaps, Chara could have thrown themselves backwards to bring themselves back to safety. However, they could do nothing as they pitched forward into the beam of sunlight. How ironic... Chara could only smile slightly as they fell, staring up at the sun far above.

Falling made you think about your life.

Plummeting to your doom made you think about your life.

But at least they had brought it upon themselves.

The light above them fell away, and they were swallowed into darkness.

At least they had given everyone what they had deserved.


End file.
